Jolteon Airlines
About Jolteon Airlines This page is all about Jolteon Airlines. This airline operates the following aircraft: Airbus A320 Airbus A321 Airbus A350 Boeing 737-900ER Boeing 737MAX Boeing 767-200ER Boeing 767-300ER Boeing 767-400ER Boeing 777-200ER Boeing 777-300ER Boeing 787-8 'Jolteon Airlines Regional' Jolteon Airlines is an airline founded in late 1995 as a regional carrier. It came from the airline Wright Air, which was the first airline ever made. Through the years Jolteon Airlines has been traveling to municipal airports around southern California. 'First Sight of Jolteon Airlines' 'Early Foundings' Jolteon Airlines was officially founded in 2001 and began its first flight on a Boeing 777-200ER from Los Angeles to Tokyo. All of its flights from Jolteon Airlines Regional were absorbed into Jolteon Airlines and were given random flight numbers. 'The Founders' JolteonAirlines69 is the founder of the airline. Engine69 is the CEO of it. The Chief Operating Officer(COO) is VaporAir69. The CDO, or Chief Developing Officer is Airlinefreak69, and the Secretary is ElectroAirlines69. Chris27965 is the current president of the airline. ImACutie1999 was the Secretary until her computer and IP got hacked in 2012. 'New Service' In 2001, this whole airline was given to Sonic Air. Jolteon Airlines was bigger and has its first hub at Los Angeles Int'l Airport . As it made flights throughout USA, the CEO at that time(DadusMcflabus, now terminated) decided that Jolteon Airlines would start doing international flights out of the continent. In 2005, it started going to mainly every urban area of the world and in 2010, Jolteon Airlines opened hubs at Tel Aviv, Tokyo(both Haneda and Narita), London, Paris, Sydney, New York(JFK), and Chicago. Only some of these hubs still exist with Jolteon Airlines however. 'Sonic Air is Jolteon Express' Jolteon Airlines is a growing airline with a bunch of aircraft and has a subsidiary called "Jolteon Express" which operates many regional aircraft made by Embraer, Bombardier, and others. 'Jolteon Airlines is in an alliance' In July 2013, Jolteon Airlines got accepted into OneWorld due to the low amount of airlines in the group, its safety record, and many other reasons. Accidents and Incidents Like most of other airlines, Jolteon Airlines has had an accident history, involving many hull losses. 'Fatal Accidents' September 11, 2001 8:30 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 620, a Boeing 747-400, falls out of the sky after all four engines fail and hits the ground of Robloxia Int'l Airport. All 233 passengers and crew were killed. November 30, 2003 12:02 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 343, a Boeing 747-200, crashes into Mt McKinley after stalling due to pilot error. It hit the mountain before catching on fire and exploding into the ocean. All 191 passengers and crew were killed. January 2, 2004 6:11 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 346, a Boeing 747-400, collides with Jolteon Airlines flight 643, a Boeing 777-200ER. Flight 643 made an emergency landing in the Atlantic Ocean, killing 43 of the 200 on board. Flight 346 also crashed in the Atlantic Ocean, just north of 643, killing all 298 people on board Jolteon Airlines flight 346. This remains the deadliest aviation disaster in Jolteon Airlines history. January 1, 2007 1:01 pm- Jolteon Airlines flights 347-349 were hijacked by terrorists of various different races. 347 was a Boeing 777-300ER, 348 was an Airbus A320, and 349 was a Boeing 747-400. 347 crashlanded at Los Angeles Int'l , while 348 and 349 crashlanded on a desert area in Saudi Arabia. Only 4 people were killed and all 3 aircraft continued service, until they crashed at 1:01 pm with all Boeing 747s. 12 people died. September 3, 2013 7:05 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 18, a Boeing 777 was hit by debris of Vapor Air flight 100, and was forced to head back to San Diego. Of the 300 passengers and crew on board, about 35 suffered up to minor injuries. The aircraft is still under maintenance today. 'Nonfatal Accidents' March 11, 2003 12:00 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 66, a Boeing 737-800, heads back to Los Angeles after it faced something similar than Air France flight 4590. September 11, 2003 9:11 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 103, a Boeing 757, makes a nice landing at Kennedy Int'l after both engines flamed out and the landing gear and flaps didn't work correctly. This aircraft was repaired and put back into service a week later. April 11, 2013 7:03 am- Jolteon Airlines flight 21, a Boeing 737-800, makes an emergency landing at Los Angeles Int'l after having both engines flamed out. No one was reported injured nor dead. June 7, 2013 8:01 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 196, an Airbus A321, makes a terrifying descent just after taking off from Heathrow. It was about 7,000 feet when ATC caught it and ATC told the crew not to climb. They still made a good landing at Kennedy Int'l. January 8, 2014 4:33 pm- Jolteon Airlines flight 419, a Boeing 767-400ER, operating from Los Angeles to New York-JFK, was diverted to South Park Int'l Airport because there were 2 criminals on board. After arriving at the gate, the South Park Police Dept. detained the 2 criminals. The flight then took off and headed to Kennedy without further problem. Codeshare Agreements Other than members of OneWorld, Jolteon Airlines has codeshares with the following airlines: *Air China *ANA(All Nippon Airways) *Air Persia *Air Sandora *Atlantic Southeast Airlines *California Airlines *El Al *Emirates *jetBlue *Northwest Airlines *Pacific Airlines *Southwest Airlines *Vapor Air Category:Airline